The Secrets and Lies of Love
by momo hitsugaya
Summary: I'm part of a gang. We're the worst in the town. Bad boys. We're running away on my 18th birthday. Now that I've seen and claimed the new tranfer girl, I think I'll drag her along, wether she likes it or not. Full summary inside!


_Summary:_

_Toshiro Hitsugaya is not your average eighteen year old boy. He's rude, cruel and only thinks of himself. Listed as the bad boy of the school, he has everyone shivering in his wake, but when a new transfer student in lists in one of his classes everything changes. Momo Hinamori is the sweetest, most caring girl you'd ever meet, but to Toshiro, she's his new toy. Kidnapping her and taking her as a tag along to New York city, his band is not very pleased with, until she makes her way into all of there hearts. As two worlds collide and mix only one will come out as the winning universe. But behind every truth there is a lie._

**The secrets and Lies of Love**

**May 4th 10:07pm**

The cool rain drizzled down onto the paved streets as the four of us stood in a deserted dark ally. The wind whistled lowly as the building protected us from it's harsh rash. The garbage in the left corner stank even worse when the skies water mixed with it but we didn't care. We're the gang that can handle anything. We're not afraid of anything and have our school shaking at our ever step. We rule the world.

I reach into the pocket of my skinny jeans and pull out a small red lighter that has only half the fluid it had yesterday. It took me three times to quickly run my finger over the screw before the fire lit. I put my hand up to cover it from the rain as I placed it over the tip of the cigarette that was hanging in my mouth. This was my fourth one in one hour. James blew the smoke out of his mouth before filling his lungs back up. Tristan was looking at a dirty magazine while the rain ruined the pictures and Todd was just smirking at me as he dropped his cigarette on the ground and squished the top with the toe of his shoe.

"One more week and we're out of here. It's gonna feel good to be your own person isn't it man?" Todd asked with a chuckle. I looked up at him and smirked. One more week and I'd be eighteen. On that day we were all running off to New York to try to become a successful band. No one here would know what happened to us until we were on there radio.

"Good thing it's only a week. If we had to wait any longer we would have left your ass behind." Tristan added seriously. I laughed at him, not because he was joking. Lord knows he wasn't. They would have left me if I wasn't the lead singer, the only God damn good singer in this group. I was the only one not tone deaf. I laughed because Tristan wasn't the serious type. He was a joker, a smart ass.

"Now, now! Leave the kid alone. He hasn't done anything wrong. We can behave for one more week can't we?" James butted in. He was the calmest of us all, the most easy going. Except when he played the guitar, damn was he a bad ass when he played the guitar. James was my best friend; he always took my side on any matter with Tristan and Todd. It used to only be me and him until the other two showed up.

"I have to get home guys. The parents are coming down pretty hard these days. If I even want a fighting chance of getting out of that house in a week I might as well suck up now." I told them while stomping out my lit cigarette. They laughed at me as I ran out of the small ally and started to unchain my bike. One week and I was free.

----------------------------

**May 5th 7:24am**

"Toshiro Hitsugaya! Look at these grades!" My mother fumed as she threw down the piece of paper in front of me. I glanced over them and rolled my eyes as she paced the floor of our dinning room.

"There's nothing wrong with them. Not like I plan on finishing school anyway." I mumbled out as I ripped the paper in half slowly. She turned at glared at me, for ripping the paper or what I had just said, I did not know.

"How can you say that? This is your future we are talking about!" She yelled at me while throwing her hands up in the air. I smirked and shook my head.

"No. The band is my future. School is nothing. Learning is a waste of time. And this argument is pointless. I'm going to be late." I informed her lazily. Her brown orbs were fired up and the face was turning red. Her anger amused me.

"God forbid I should send you off to boarding school!" She screeched more to herself then me. I rolled my eyes again. She always talked about boarding school; it was her best threat even though I had no fear of it. I'd be gone by the time she had enrolled me. I slowly stood up from my seat and pushed the stool back under the table before shrugging my backpack onto my shoulder.

"Whatever. You want to send me there then send me there. I personally don't mind the fact as long as I don't have some bitch breathing down my neck twenty-four seven." I told her carelessly while walking towards the door. I could tell she was furious now.

"Excuse me young man, you get your butt back over here! You do not talk to me with such language!" She tried to order me, I laughed. I started to open the front door but then turned around slightly.

"That bitch I was referring to was you by the way." I informed her before slamming the door behind me. I let out a long breath as I walked down the stairs and through the yard. I couldn't wait until May eleventh.

---------------------

The grassy area in front of the school was flooded with students. We had ten minutes until class started and me and the guys were sitting under the largest tree of the campus checking out the girls as they went by. Most of the students were on the other side of the area either reading, talking or trying to finish up the homework that was due today. I smiled to myself. I used to be one of those no bodies. Now I was the top of the school. Everyone feared me. I was the king; the lion.

"Dude! How many new transfers are we gonna get?!" Tristan complained. When I looked over at him though, he didn't look disappointed but pleased with that silly smirk on his face.

"You don't look as irritated as you sound." I chuckled as I shook my head.

"Look at the new meat and you'll see why." James informed me and I did just that. I wished I hadn't when I saw that girl across the lawn, walking towards the school building. Her hair was down to her mid-back and it looked like crisp-brown silk as it swished across her back as she walked. Her shoulders were pulled back and her chin up high. Her eyes were big and they shined in the sun light. She was in a small jean skirt with a tight baby blue tank top. Her head band was white along with the shell necklace and earrings she was modeling.

"She's mine." I instantly said without thinking. I felt the heat rush through my face as they looked at me. Tristan was the first one to burst into laughter, fallowed by the other two.

"That means you elected to tell her who's the boss in this school. By the way she walks we might have a problem with this one." Todd laughed.

"Just don't let your anger get the better of you. No harm should have to come to that pretty little face unless it's impossible to avoid." Tristan joined in with a few more chuckles. They were making fun of me, I knew it. But for once I didn't care because that was mine and I was going to mark it as mine before we left.

"It doesn't really matter. We don't have time to fool around with another girl, Toshiro. At the most it could only be a bit of entertainment. That's never much fun." James informed, breaking up the humor in the situation. I nodded with a sigh. The bell rang just then and we all got ready to file up inside.

First period flew by while Shelby tried her best to be seductive and get me into her grip, but she should have done the back-up check first. I wasn't into sluts like Tristan and Todd. I wanted the naive innocents that came my way.

Second period was science and I hated it with a passion so, that really didn't go by really fast. I snuck the earphone to my iphone into my ear and pretended to pay attention while the music blasted into my ear.

I had third and fourth with James so we did our usual thing and told jokes and made fun of the two geeks in the front that we were convinced were gay. The day was going by pretty fast and I was glad. First thing after school would be to hang with the guys as long as possible before having to face that monster of a mother of mine.

I was sitting in fifth, waiting for the teacher to arrive when I saw her come into the room. For some reason my senses froze and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was walking with Ashley Ellen, the bitch of the school. She thought she was all that but she really wasn't. Her long yellow hair was fried and stingy. Her eyes were too small for her face while her nose was too big. She looked at me just then, not Ashley, but my girl. She hesitated to look away at first but then turned her attention towards Ashley.

"Okay class! Take your seats, time to get started!" Mrs. Anderson announced. When did she come in? Everyone scurried to there seats, except my woman. She stood there with a small blush tainting her cheeks. Our teacher looked at her just then and smiled sweetly. "A new one, huh? We get them often." She laughed as she took the small slip from the new girls' hand. She looked over it carefully and then handed it back. "Well, Momo it's nice to have you here with us. I'm truly sorry but there is only one seat open in the back of the room." Mrs. Anderson told her.

"Say she can take your seat!" I whispered angrily to the nerd I cheated off of next to me. He hesitated but raised his hand as he stood up.

"I-I'll switch seats with her. I-I like the back better anyways." He stumbled over his words as he spoke. I smirked as she nodded her head slightly and came to take his place as he went to the back. She smiled at me shyly before turning to the front of the class room when she took her seat. My heart fluttered.

"Now class, onto today's lesson." The teacher began and ended in my mind. I watched the girl next to me curiously as she wrote notes down. She had pretty good handwriting.

"I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya." I finally whispered out to her as I looked at the chalk board, pretending I hadn't been watching her as I had. I saw from the corner of my eye that she had lifted her head and was starring at me.

"Oh um, I'm Momo. Momo Hinamori." She introduced herself. _Momo. _What a girly name. I wrinkled my nose before I could think not too. A scowl over took her face before she turned back to her paper.

"That's a... Nice name." I lied through my teeth. She rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"Don't lie." She hissed.

"Why not? I want you to like me, so I have to." I whispered back.

"Well, I don't like you so far." She countered.

"You will." I smirked before reaching over and placing my hand on her thigh. She gasped and jumped out of her seat, causing me to laugh and everyone to look at us.

"Toshiro and Momo! Please be respectful!" Mrs. Anderson hissed at us. Momo took her seat and put her head down, I guessed to hide the blush she was sporting.

"I'm very sorry, ma'am." She apologized like a child that had been scolded. I chuckled and she looked over at me.

"Suck up." I whispered and a got a glare from my girl.


End file.
